The three sided coin
by real elmo
Summary: Beast Boy can only save one of his loves, Terra or Raven. when it all seems to be like a coin flip, Beast Boy spots the third side of the coin and saves both, but how? read and find out. Republished again due to previous success and outstanding popularity
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**(NOTE: THIS IS DEDICATED TO NIAMH. THIS IS ALSO DEDICATED TO THE HARD DECISIONS IN LIFE.)**

THE THREE SIDED COIN

"Tick tock, tick tock. You better hurry up Beast Boy. Time slipping away."

Slade eyed Beast Boy as he stood before two glass containers. In both containers, the was a someone trapped inside.

Beast Boy gazed into both. To his left was the always happy Terra, and to his right was the mysterious and lonely Raven. Beast Boy cared for both of them. He had a period of love with both girls. In a way, Beast Boy felt like he loved the two of them at the same time.

But here he was. Slade had trapped both girls in two unbreakable glass containers. Both containers were running out of oxygen…fast. Within less than three minutes, they would be dead. Slade, feeling 'generous', had told him that he would let only one of them go.

This was like watching a coin as it flips through the air, slowly falling to the ground. Which side will it land on?

"_Terra…your love for her was natural. When you're with her, you feel so happy, so peaceful, and so safe. But she did betray you and the others. She's psychologically unstable…but you still love her…don't you?_" Beast Boy spoke in his mind, as he stared at Terra, who was struggling to breath.

He eyed the timer above the container.

"Less than two minutes left. Who is it going to be?" Slade said mockingly.

Beast Boy quickly controlled himself, as he hand twitch with anger.

He soon turned to Raven, who was trying to remain calm and do some meditations, but the lack of oxygen kept her from reaching this goal

"_Raven…you love her because she herself. She's unique. Something you've never had before. Strong, Clever, and Independent. But…she's weird. She doesn't like hanging out with people too much, and she's always sarcastic…but you still love her…don't you?_"

A two sided coin. It lands one-way…Terra. It lands the other way…Raven. Beast Boy wishes that somehow he could save both. Somehow. He wishes that it could land both or at least on it's edge.

…It's…edge.

Beast Boy felt realization fall on him like a ton of bricks. How could he be so blind and not see it.

He turns to Slade, who was keen on hearing the chosen girl.

"Well…which side of the coin will it be?"

"The edge."

Slade took his head back in shock.

"What?"

"I'll make you a deal. You let Terra and Raven go, and I'll become you're new apprentice."

Slade's attention was caught.

"Why would I want you as an apprentice for?"

"Think about it. One apprentice, all the animals of the world. Dinosaurs, bears, sharks, whales, lions, tigers, birds, wolves, beasts, monsters. Any animal imaginable, in one young boy."

Slade knew he was right. Such power should not be wasted on saving the world.

Beast Boy watched as the timer counted down. He had totally forgotten about Slade.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

…1…

At first, Beast Boy assumed that the timer had broken down. But when he saw Terra and Raven breathing normally, he knew what had just happened.

"Well…it looks like the coin landed on its third side…the edge."

Slade pushed a button that was on the control panel in front of him. Within seconds the two contained were sucked up into tubes.

Beast Boy twirled around with an angry stare that demanded an answer.

"Calm down. I've just sent them to Jump City shipping port. Your 'former' friends will soon find them. But that's not a matter that concerns us."

Slade began to walk away.

"Come Beast Boy. There's much I have to teach you."

As Beast Boy walked by his side into the shadows, he looked up at his new master.

"Don't call me Beast Boy. My name is Garfield."

**REALLY SHORT, I KNOW…DID YOU THINK THIS WAS GOOD OR BAD…IT'S PROBABLY THE ONLY FAN FIC I'VE DONE WITHOUT SWEARING, FUNNY BITS, OR VIOLENCE…I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP THIS AS A ONESHOT…PLEASE REVIEW...ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**NOTE: THIS IS DEDICATED TO NATASHA (DON'T ASK WHAT HAPPENED TO NIAMH). THIS IS ALSO DEDICATED TO THE HARD DECISIONS IN LIFE.**

THE THREE SIDED COIN

Where does good turn to evil? There are two ways in life. The easy way and the right way. The saddest thing in the world to see is a hero who picks the easy way over the right way.

IN SLADE LAIR… 

Darkness surrounded the two as they trained together. Only shards of light broke through.

Beast Boy was exhausted. He has been training since morning. He was in human form. For some strange reason, Slade told him not to change his form into any animal. What was Slade trying to do?

"You can do better than that Apprentice. Come on. FIGHT!"

"Just let me change and then I'll be fit to…"

"NO! The way you fought with the Titans is dead."

Beast Boy's green eye burnt intensely in the darkness. Through Slade one-eye mask, he could see that his training confused Beast Boy.

"Apprentice," he beckoned "Come over here."

Beast Boy inched forward in tiny steps, not sure what was about to happen. He thought that he was going to be punished for questioning his master's orders.

"When you fought with the Titans" Slade began "You always changed form but never your heart."

"Eh…what?" Beast Boy said hoping that Slade wouldn't make a deep and meaningful speech that he wouldn't understand.

"Gorillas, Dinosaurs, Birds, Fish, Sea life mammals, Reptiles, cells…the list goes on. You've turned into more animals than a zoo has. But, you have the mind of human. Animals are primal creatures. They fight for survival. That is what I want you to be. In a human form, you will have the cunning of human, but as an animal, you are a force to be reckoned with. That's what I want."

"But why? I don't understand."

"Think about. One minute you're a human, next you're a wild lion, then a bear, and so on. This training is to help you fully change. You must think like the animal you've become. You must change your form both physically and mentally."

Beast Boy understood. And in a slightly guilty way, he was excited to improve himself.

Slade's mask hid a wide smile behind it. He knew that Beast Boy understood what he was trying to do.

"Put this on." Slade ordered his apprentice, as he threw a suit of clothing of some sort.

"What is it?" Beast Boy questioned.

"You'll need it for tonight." Slade said just before he walked out of the lair.

"Why? What's happening tonight?"

**DEAR READER…PLEASE DON'T JUGDE B.B TO HARSHLY…HE IS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT THE ONES HE LOVE…AND SADLY FOR HIM, THERES TWO OF THEM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**NOTE: THIS IS DEDICATED TO NATASHA (DON'T ASK WHAT HAPPENED TO NIAMH). THIS IS ALSO DEDICATED TO THE HARD DECISIONS IN LIFE.**

THE THREE SIDED COIN

There is no such thing as evil. Evil is a person who fools themselves into thinking they're good. Evil is stealing something that you 'think' you 'need' to survive. Evil is killing someone because you 'think' they were 'going' to kill you, but you knew perfectly well that they weren't. But the worst type of evil is when love gets involved.

TITAN TOWER, TERRA'S ROOM… 

Loud weeps could be heard throughout the tower. It really bummed everyone out. Starfire, the cheerful alien, sat miserably as she pets Silky. Cyborg, the half-human half-robot, played video games, but didn't really care much as to how many times he lost. Robin, the one man army with a hundred gadgets, fiddled with his gear, not caring that he accidentally started a small bomb that would blow up in about a few minutes.

Louder and louder, as the days pass by, the cries of utter sorrow continue to fill the tower with woe. Terra felt like she started this, because she was once Slade's apprentice. She felt like she should have met the Titans in the first place. She felt that every problem in the world was her fault. But she soon thought of something. What if it wasn't her fault?

A knock at the door took her back to reality. With her index finger, she swift-fully wiped away her tears and pulled back the door.

"Stop crying."

Terra looked up and saw the violet dark goth of the Tower, Raven.

"You're distracting my meditation."

"Yeah I guess your conscience annoy you enough already at what you did." Terra said bitterly.

Raven had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?"

"You know what mean, so don't try and act stupid. Although, I have to say that's what you are for making Beast Boy choose such a decision."

"I'm not Beast Boy's sense of morality. He made that choice by himself. I understand if you're upset. I am as well. But we'll will save Beast Boy and…"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING EMPATHY SHIT!" Terra roar into the calm and emotionless face of Raven. "You did it and you know it."

"How?" Raven replied confidently, sure that Terra wouldn't have a response.

"Telepathy." Terra stated simply, "You could have forced him to sacrifice himself because you knew he was going to pick me over you."

Raven's blank face stayed still as she heard these wild accusations.

"First, I was out cold at the time, just like you. And second, you must be dreaming if you think Beast Boy would pick you over me."

For Terra, this was a bit too much. She looked at Raven's dead cold face and saw no emotion. But, when she looked into her violet eyes, she could see Raven mockingly laughing on the inside.

Terra's breathing became deeper. Raven thought she was going to cry, so she moved in forward, planning to comfort her. Instead of welcoming Raven with a hug, Terra sent her fist into Raven's chest.

"That's why Beast Boy would never pick you. You're too much like a 'Tom-boy'." Raven snapped at Terra, as she lay on the floor, startled by the force of the punch.

"Oh, and you're a perfect lady."

The two stared intensely at each other.

Raven lowered her head and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that thing. But this isn't a time for either of us to be fighting. We need to work together and bring back Beast Boy."

"Then what."

"…What do you mean 'then what'."

"We'll get him back, then what. Before he left, he was stuck between us. Every minute us three spent together, was like a hundred years of tough love questions for Beast Boy. What's stopping him from making this same kind of choice again just so he doesn't hurt one of us. Raven, if we really love Beast Boy, one of us has to leave so that he can finally feel comfortable to fully express his love for the other one."

The two looked at each other with a sense of oneness between them. Nothing could destroy this moment when both of them agreed about something to do with love.

Sadly, there was something. A loud explosion grabbed Raven and Terra's attention. It sounded like it came from where Robin and the others were.

**AS I'M WRITE THIS OUT, I FLIP A COIN TO SEE WHO HAS TO LEAVE FOREVER. ON ONE SIDE, TERRA, AND ON THE OTHER, RAVEN. TO MY AMAZEMENT, IT LANDED ON ITS EDGE. I NOTICED THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING ENGRAVED IN IT. I BENT DOWN TO READ IT. I WAS STRUNK BY INSPIRATION. I GOT BACK UP AND STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND ON THE FLOOR, WAS A COIN, ON ITS EGDE, THAT HAD A NAME ENGRAVED ON IT.**

…**BEAST BOY… **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**NOTE: THIS IS DEDICATED TO NATASHA (DON'T ASK WHAT HAPPENED TO NIAMH). THIS IS ALSO DEDICATED TO THE HARD DECISIONS IN LIFE.**

THE THREE SIDED COIN

Every action has a reaction. Good deeds have good rewards. Bad acts have bad events to follow. But what Beast Boy did wasn't good or bad. He gave himself to the evil side of life just to save Terra and Raven. So in the case of that choice, what happens afterwards?

Beast Boy stood on the top of the building, gazing down on the museum. He felt itchy in the suit that Slade gave him. But he supposed that it was worth it for what the suit could do. Beast Boy remembered the conversation he had about the suit just an hour ago.

ONE HOUR AGO, IN A DARK UNDERGROUND SUBWAY… 

As the train zipped through the tunnel, Beast Boy felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that Slade's robot minions were controlling it.

"Relax." Slade reassured Beast Boy, "They know you're with me now. They wouldn't try to kill. Sit down please."

Beast Boy sat in a half broken chair that was directly behind him.

Slade pulled out a hologram card that showed a building. It was the Jump city museum.

"Here's the plan. You get in the museum and go to the room that contains the artifice"

"You mean the ruby."

"Exactly. When you get to the room, notify a.s.a.p. Then wait for the Titans to come. When they get there, trip the alarm. Every entrance and exit will be sealed. It will be like being trapped in a cage with an animal, or should I say, 'animals'. Now, any questions?"

Beast Boy though for a second or two.

"Just three. First what's the ruby for?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Second, why do I have to wait for the Titans? Can't I just take the ruby and run."

"You should know be now that I like to play mind games."

"Ok, you like to fuck with people."

A grin appeared on Slade's face. Beast Boy wasn't the first person to say that.

"And last…"

Beast Boy paused for a second. He felt like a boiled egg in the suit.

"What's the deal with this suit? It's cutting the oxygen to my head."

"It's an advanced version of the suit Terra had. Of course, I made a few modifications to it. Not only will we be psychically linked together, but also mentally as well. My knowledge of animal behavior will be yours. My intelligence will be yours. My hatred for the Titans will be yours. My pain and pleasure will be yours. You will be me in almost every way possible."

NOW, IN THE MUSEUM… 

As he stood in the room that held the cabinet that contained the ruby, Beast Boy wondered about something. But he soon broke away from this phase of deep thinking. He pulled out a communicator and spoke clearly into it.

"I'm in."

"The Titans are on the way." A voice replied.

Beast Boy searched the dark room for any sigh of live.

"Are you anywhere near me?"

Nothing came back. There was just static in the communicator.

LATER… 

It didn't take long before the doors flung open and only two figures came rushing through them. As soon as Raven and Terra entered the room with the ruby in it, Beast Boy smashed the glass cabinet of the ruby and activated the alarm. All the doors and windows were sealed tight with reinforced steel plates. Slade was right. It was like being in a cage with an animal.

Before either Raven or Terra could say anything, Beast Boy turned into a hawk, levitated high into the air, and swooped down upon them. He was aiming for Raven, but 'missed' and end up scratching Terra across the face, which left her with a large bleeding scar. Then, he turned into a lion and sprinted over to Raven. As he rushed towards her, he roared a furious crawl. This stunned Raven motionless, as a roar normally does to a lion's prey. With a stone frozen Raven, Beast Boy was able to leap on top of her and pin her to the ground. He lift his huge paw in the air, ready to attack, but Raven sent him flying into the air. He quickly turned into a snake and slithered beside the ruby, where he transformed back to his normal form.

He never fought like this before. He was filled with a primal force of nature. He was acting more of an animal and less of a human. But it was also something else. Something was driving he emotions like crazy. It must be Slade's rage. Beast Boy was amazed at how much he hated the Titans.

A voice called out from the shadows and beckoned to Beast Boy.

"Apprentice."

Slade stepped out of the shadows holding something in his hand.

"Time to prove your loyalty."

He threw the object to Beast Boy.

With one hand he grasped the object, looked down at it, and was shocked.

It was a gun.

"Now choose."

"WHAT!"

"Shoot one of them. Or both, if you prefer. As long as you get rid of one of them. Do it now."

Beast Boy faced his two lost lovers. He had given up his life as a Titan just to save them, but now here he was, once again, forced to choose. He felt like he had done all that work just for nothing. He tried so hard to find a way out, but he couldn't see it. Once again, he was left with a coin flipping through the air. One side, Terra, and on the other, Raven. He tried to see the out-come for both, but knew that either decision would end in tears. But just then, something clicked.

"Slade." Beast Boy started, "This suit, came I fell your physical pain."

Slade was baffled.

"Yes."

"Does it work in the opposite way as well? Like, you can feel my physical pain."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because."

Beast Boy moved the gun to the side of his head. A silent gasp came from Terra and Raven and possibly even Slade.

"Let them go or I'll blow our brains out."

Once again, amazingly, against all odds, the coin has landed on its edge.

Slade said nothing. He just pulled out a small remote and pushed the button.

Just then, the steel plates were removed and the entrances were open again.

Beast Boy turned around and looked at his former two Titans.

"Go." He said softly.

Without arguing, they left.

"You're exactly like me in every way. It's a pity that you also have my courage to die if it means to win." Slade said when he knew that his fate was certain.

OUTSIDE, IN THE DARK OF A COLD, LONELY NIGHT… 

Raven and Terra waited outside, hoping for Beast Boy to join them. Even after that short battle they just had with him, they were ready to forgive Beast Boy.

Sadly, they were not welcomed with Beast Boy's presence. But instead, what came to them was the ringing echoing sound of a gunshot.

**BECAUSE OF THIS FAN FIC, I NOW HAVE A FEAR OF COINS. BEAST BOY DIED DOING WHAT HE THOUGHT WAS GOOD.**

R.I.P 

**GARFIELD (BEAST BOY).**


End file.
